The Butterfly Effect
by SparkieSchteff
Summary: The Doctor rereads his journal and discovers he can go back in time through them and change the past. But, change one thing and you change everything. Inspired by the film Characters: So far Ten, Nine, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Reinette The Girl in the
1. Change one thing

This is inspired by The Butterfly Effect, and is a slight cross-over (No characters from TBE have been used)  
It doesn't matter if you haven't seen The Butterfly Effect (There are hardly any spoilers for the film) but if you haven't I recommend you watch it, a brilliant film! 

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Change one thing**

Change one thing, change everything. 

Such minor changes, such huge consequences.  
The end is only the beginning  
**(The Butterfly Effect)**

"Oh my god!" A voice shrieked as I opened my eyes dizzily, I looked around, I was in the Tardis, two people were running towards me. I couldn't see them properly, I screwed my eyes up at the pain that cracked through my skull "It's alright, I've got you!" The voice cooed grabbing at my arm "What's happening to him?" I opened my eyes and took a deep breath, I saw Martha starring back at me horror struck then saw Captain Jack Harkness stood right behind her looking over me with the same worried expression on his face.

"What happened?" Jack asked calmly as Martha dashed off, to retrieve the medical kit I expect.

"Oh god…No…What did I do?" I yell in a panic, more pain seeps through my neck, I twist it making it crack loudly, Martha shudders and cringes as she returns.

"Doctor, what were you doing?" Jack asked, I starred at him. He frowned back at me "What?" He asked gently.

"You shouldn't be here…" I mumbled biting my bottom lip still with locked eyes on Jack "I can't believe I did that…" I stare at the floor babbling away "Why did I do that, why! My people practically invented time travel and the rulebook to go with it…I had to go and break those rules didn't I? No travelling along a personal time line. Even though it was technically my timeline I still changed your life Jack…God I'm such an idiot! I have to go back…Where's the journal?" I glanced up noticing Jack had hold of it, I reached up but felt that familiar crack of pain run down my arm again. Time travel without a ship…Bad.

"What…Did…You…Do?" Jack tried again.

"I read an entry from that journal, I wrote it a while ago. Still do in fact and then suddenly I was there again, as my previous regeneration and I changed time…"

"But how?"

"I went back for you." Jack blinked at me a couple of times "Yes…I left you behind, then went back in time through the memory and changed everything. That's why I must go back!"

"And leave me behind? No way." Jack pocketed the book and strode away.

"Jack! I need it!" I begged trying to get up only to be thrown back down from pain "Don't you dare read it!" I bellowed after him but he had gone.

* * *

I got the journal back, stole it in fact, well technically it isn't stealing seeing as it is my own! I pull it out of my pin stripped blazer pocket, haven't worn this jacket in a while, I pull something out with it. A letter sitting neatly in its opened envelope with 'Doctor' addressed on the front. I remember who it is from instantly, Madame de Pompadour. I search frantically for the page in the journal about her, I remember her now, a beautiful young lady who was being harassed by clockwork droids!

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson. I snogged her. Yep! I snogged Madame De Pompadour! Beat that…A wonderful short time I spent with her, though I regret never getting to show her the stars…" The room started to flicker and shake and before I knew it, and before I could stop myself, I was back in 18th century France in Reinette's room.

"Doctor…Are you alright? You seem…Lost?"

"Uh…Right, 18th century France, looking at the stars…Wine in hand…Reinette…Ah! Sorry, bit lost yes."

"You are such a strange man, strange but wonderful! And yet, you knew that saving my life would mean you becoming trapped here forever. Didn't you?"

"Oh no worries…Loose connection."

"Pardon?"

"I mean, yes." I must remember to not give away events before they happen!

"You see the fireplace over there?" I nod gently, knowing what is to come "I had it moved piece-by-piece…That is my childhood fireplace, I had it moved in hope you would come back."

"That means…The bond with the ship has been severed meaning it should be an undamaged portal, meaning I can get back!" I rush to the fireplace and tap a finger on it to find the loose connection again "Aha!" I sonic it with my screwdriver "But first, Reinette, you want to see the stars…Pick a star, any star." I rush to the window and drag her along by the hand "Any one!" She gazes out, I watch her gleefully, this time I will allow her to see the stars.

"That one." She points and I nod.

"Now come with me." I take her to the fireplace and together we go through the time window and end up near the Tardis, I invite her in and she marvels at the sheer size of the console room compared to outside the box. As I set the co-ordinates everything flashes white and I find myself face down in the carpet of the Library inside the Tardis. I pull my face up and sigh at the red stain in the material; nothing will get that out!

I screw my eyes up and stretch my neck, no horrible cracking sounds, yet. I sit up and clutch a hand to my forehead, now the pain is coming…I feel it surge from the pit of my stomach, up my back, along my arms and up my neck into my head, cracking bones as it moves upwards, I open my mouth wide to scream but nothing comes out. I feel a warm liquid trickle down past my lip, then it all stops and I take a couple of deep breaths. I wipe the blood away and stand up shakily.

"Doctor, are you alright?" I hear a familiar and long lost voice ask, I turn and face her, Reinette, as beautiful as ever, but dressed in twenty first-century clothing.

"Reinette?" I stutter swiping away another stream of blood that has decided to come out of my nose.

"You are bleeding." She rushes towards me and simply stares at the red liquid gushing from my nose.

"Uh, yes, so I am." I press a sleeve over my nostrils to stop the bleeding "Where is Martha?"

"Who?"

"Martha, Martha Jones?" Reinette looks at me puzzled "Oh no…I never went for her did I? I never invited her to join me because you are here now…Oh god what have I done now? Is Jack on board?"

"Yes, in the console room." I pick the journal up off the floor, noticing the letter from Reinette has now disappeared and hurry off to find the Captain.

* * *

"Doctor, I don't know who Martha Jones is! Stop asking me that."

"But Jack…She's real, oh my god why did I do it! Why!" I slam a hand against the back of my head, I'm such an idiot, I should know the rules off by heart about time travel but still I choose to ignore them "I need to fix this, I need to fix it all." I pull out the journal and find a new entry, written a good time ago, about Reinette "I took her to see the stars, she marvelled at them all…" The room flickers and suddenly I'm standing at the door to the Tardis next to Reinette.

"Why I'd love to travel with you." She smiles at me, her face so bright with excitement, I'm a bit too late, I've already asked her.

"Uh…No…Sorry, I must take you back Reinette."

"But why?"

"I can't take you out of your timeline, you are supposed to marry…If that never happens, if you just disappear I'll upset the future, well past, greatly. I must take you home, I'm sorry." I walk forwards then trip clumsily and land face first into the console, thankfully I didn't knock any buttons.

"I've got you." Jack calls grabbing my middle and pulling me to my feet "Oh god, Martha!" He calls; I smile dumbly to myself as I hang limply in Jack's arms. I have no energy to stand on my own two feet; I must stop this time travelling "Martha!" He shouts again clearly in a panic, I hear footsteps followed by a 'What do you want now?' then a 'Oh god…Medical kit!'.

Jack lays me down on the floor of the console room, I smile lazily back at him.

"Where is Reinette?"

"Who?"

"Good." I smile to myself knowing she was sent back home safely.

"You've been acting weird lately Doctor…" He started.

"Yup." I replied not caring, as Martha pressed a soft wipe to my nose. This time travelling without a pod and changing history was extremely painful on the body! Even though I had re-wrote part of Jack and Martha's time line in getting the Captain back, it still felt good to have him here. I don't regret doing that, I have Jack back and maybe if I can succeed in that, I can succeed in other things too.


	2. Change everything

_And the second part, reviews would be lovely _

**

* * *

**

**Change Everything**

"_You can't change who people are without destroying who they were."_

_(The Butterfly Effect)_

I flick through the pages in my journal idly, Jack and Martha are somewhere in the Tardis doing there own thing, no doubt discussing me and my unusual behaviour and my never ending bloody waterfall coming out of my nose. I rest my feet on the console and sit back in my seat, each entry has a title on and to stop me from randomly reading any old thing in here I decided to read the titles instead.

"Met Martha, Shakespeare, Daleks, Martha kidnapped…" I re-read the last title, 'Martha Kidnapped'. I remember that day, kidnapped by a couple so desperate to get in the fast lane "Martha trapped in escape pod." The next title rung a bell instantly, oh how I wished I could have gotten there much quicker and saved her, or how I wished I were in there with her "When I heard the POD had been activated I ran, as hard as I could to save her life." The pages flicker in front of my eyes, I look up, the room tears apart and shatters, I am stood, sweating on the Space shuttle ready to crash into the Sun.

"You've got to help us!" Martha screams over the inter-com but I am way ahead of her, I rush down the halls jumping obstacles in my way.

"Martha! I'm coming!" I call back to her, I run straight for Jefferson and literally knock him to his feet then quickly unlock the Pod making sure Martha gets out "Martha listen to me. Run to the front, unlock all the doors and dump the fuel! Give back what they took." By now Jefferson was getting to his feet "Run now, both of you! Give back what they took!" He faced me and pressed a hand around my neck, I struggled, but what's the point? I've felt this pain before, I know they get to the front of the ship and I know they dump the fuel.

"Burn with me."

"Uh, wait a second, no…I was supposed to _share_ the light?" I struggle from him but his grip is too tight, he starts to turn the dial on his helmet, I shut my eyes tight and knee him where it hurts. He doubles over, I'm free, I push him into the escape pod and lock the doors. I type in a code and the Pod disengages, I breathe heavily and slump down onto the floor of the ship. I close my eyes and that familiar pain gushes back over me but not as strongly as before, a shock surges up my spine and a splatter of blood shoots out my nostrils covering my lip and shirt in the red stuff. I open my eyes, I'm sat on the chair in the console room. I wipe my nose quickly and ignore the stain on my shirt.

"Martha?" I call "Martha? Jack?" I get no reply and simply shrug it off, I go back to flicking through the titles in the journal, surely nothing could have changed, the pain wasn't too bad and the blood was a minimum.

* * *

"Today I lost the one thing that truly made me happy, I lost her, I lost Rose. She slipped from her clamp, even Jack couldn't grab her, she slipped and fell away from me forever…" I began to read out loud "No wait!" I yell out to no one, it was too late I was back in the past, back at Doomsday. I saw her, right in front of me, Jack was there too.

"Jack?" I say before realising I went and got him back "Right, where was I?"

"You were explaining about the clamps." Rose helped, I smiled at her, I wanted to wrap her in one huge hug, a long awaited one.

"Yes. Whatever you do, do not let go." I warned pointing a finger at her "Not for anything…In fact…" I ran back inside the Tardis and rummaged underneath the metal flooring "Aha!" I pulled out a long roll of rope and ran back out to where the levers were. I quickly tied one end to the lever Rose and Jack would be working and tied the other end to her clamp which I secured to the wall for her "Now, do not let go for anything! Hold on for your dear life, Jack, hold on with Rose's clamp, make sure she stays where she is. I don't want you floating off Rose. Now if that lever slips you pull the rope only, work together okay? Rose take your place at the clamp, Jack get the lever, I'll get this one!" I wait for them to catch up and take a chance for a quick breath "Pull on three…One, two, three!" We heave the levers into position, I forgot how heavy they were "Now quick, grab the clamp and Rose and hold on for dear life!" I watch Jack as he wraps and arm round Rose and grips the clamp with both his hands, both hers are stuck on it already, she watches as the void opens up, I keep my eyes on her "Stay strong!" I yell "I can't loose you." The room fills with noise, windows shatter as Daleks and Cybermen rush through the air and get sucked into the gaping white light, Rose shelters her face in Jack's chest "I can't loose you…Not again." I think out loud, I switch my gaze to the lever, it starts to move back to its original position "Jack! Pull the rope!" I order, he snaps into action and pulls it with all the strength he has ordering Rose to keep both hands on the clamp. Finally the lever starts to snap back to where we want them and the room starts shaking violently, I start screaming in pain, Rose stares at me.

"Doctor? What's happening to him!" She shrieks, the room shatters into millions of tiny shards of memory then I am back in the console room, I feel the pain creeping slowly up my back, it feels as painful as ever. I dash to the controls and set the co-ordinates for London, 2007, the Royal Hope Hospital then pull the hand brake, the pain gushes over me and I yell out in pain. I feel hot blood sizzle down my nose and out of my nostrils covering my mouth, neck and shirt, I cough and struggle. My body starts to shake, I can feel it fitting, I can't open my eyes properly.

"Doctor!" Someone yells, a familiar and sweet voice.

"Get me, to the hospital outside!" I order, a few seconds later the Tardis lands and I'm being scooped up into a pair of strong arms.

* * *

"What happened to him?" I hear a voice say as I lie completely still with my eyes shut, a white light is blinding my face, I can feel it burning into my pupils.

"We're finding most of the haemorrhage is coming from here." Obviously the owner of that voice pointed to a scan of some sort "Where most of the outer layer is, it is known as the cerebral cortex. That's where the memories are stored."

"But what does that mean?"

"Severe bleeding has occurred, how many times?"

"I didn't count, a good few, four or five?" Jack's familiar voice chipped in.

"Well, we will sedate him now and leave him to rest on the ward. I'll send a doctor round to see him in a while, the doctor will be with a student doctor, is that alright?"

"That's fine." Jack offers as I'm rolled out of the machine, I don't want to open my eyes but I do anyway.

"Hello." Rose smiles at me as a nurse comes over wheeling a small silver trolley, I smile back at her and cup a hand to her cheek.

"Rose…Welcome back." I feel a slight stab in my arm as I carry on talking to her "What happened? Did it land properly…At the hospital?"

"Yes Doctor, just…Shush yeah?" She looks nervously at the nurse who is disposing of an empty syringe, I concentrate on Rose, my vision is blurring, I can't focus on her, my eyes shut and I sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes and stare around the ward I am in, there are beds all lined up against the walls on the opposite side to me and the same side as me. All occupied by men who are either sleeping, watching television, eating or reading a book. I try and sit up as a man in a suit strides in followed by a young woman in a white coat.

"Hello there Mister…Smith." The man checks my notes "My name is Mr Stoker, this is one of our student doctors, I hope you don't mind her being here?"

"Martha." I smile and the girl frowns at me.

"How do you know my name?" She asks looking slightly worried, Mr Stoker isn't bothered at all, he is simply flicking through the notes hanging from the end of my bed.

"Name tag, sorry." I look down and miss her smile.

"Miss Jones if you would please?" She nods at Mr Stoker and she presses her stethoscope to my chest, hearing an inhuman heartbeat she checks the other side too.

"Having a little trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

"No sir. Heartbeat is fine."

"Thank you. How are you feeling Mister Smith?"

"Slightly sore, headache as though I've had a good few years of memories crammed into my brain."

"Quite. Well your two friends are waiting outside, Miss Jones would you complete the notes please." The man left and Martha picked up a pen and started filling the notes in.

"Martha…Would you do me a favour?" She nodded gently "Rummage through my coat and get my journal for me?" She nodded again and reached into one of the pockets, she didn't stop until her elbow entered it "Yeah sorry, pockets are bigger than they seem."

"I think this is it?" She pulled out a book.

"That's it. Thank you, haven't got a pen have you?" She pulled a biro from her own coat and handed it to me "Thanks. Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

"You will Mister Smith because I am your doctor…Well student doctor. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

"What a mad day!" Rose exclaimed as we strolled away from the Royal Hope Hospital leaving the camera crews behind, she linked her arm with mine and Jack held onto her free hand. I glanced behind my shoulder and caught Martha's eye, I wanted to run back to her and hug her for saving my life when Jack and Rose weren't around, no use worrying, I'll see her later.

* * *

"Okay Doctor, explain. What's with all the bleeding suddenly? And the fit? What was that about?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I looked Jack hard in the eye.

"Try me. I've seen everything Doctor. Tell me, whilst Rose is in the bathroom."

"This journal. I've explained it to you before. I read a memory and I went back to that time, I time travelled without a pod. And changed history…That's what caused the bleeding and the fit, I altered my memories."

"You broke the rules. You need to right everything right now. I'm not supposed to be here am I? Rose isn't either…Is she?" I shake my head reluctantly "Then fix it Doctor." He takes the book from me "Fix it." He flicks through the pages and finds a memory of me going back for him "Is this the page that will fix it all?" I glance at the tittle and nod shuddering "Fix it. Read it." I look at him sadly, he's right. One more trip into the past, one more heavy blood flow and one more fit. My memories will alter and then everything will right itself and I will hopefully be back in the Tardis with Martha by my side.

"Can I say good bye to Rose first?" Why am I asking permission from Jack? But he nods and I smile back at him and go to find her "Rose?" I call "Are you in the bath yet?" I hear the water stop.

"No, is it important?"

"I've…I've come to tell you something Rose. Come out, it will only take a second." She emerges from the bathroom with her pink fluffy dressing gown wrapped around her, I smile at her gently "Rose, I just wanted to tell you…I…" I cut off remembering I never told Rose I loved her on Bad Wolf Bay "I love you. I missed my chance to tell you the first time, so I'm telling you now."

"I love you too Doctor." She grins and moves towards me, she kisses me then hugs me "Now I need a bath!" She giggles shutting the door on me, she didn't suspect anything was wrong.

"Doctor." Jack holds the book out to me on the right page, I read it silently and look up at Rose stood outside the Tardis.

"My head…Is killing me." She cries, I open my arms to her.

"I think you need a Doctor." I kiss her, I suck the energy from the Time Vortex out of herself and into me then catch her body and pile her into the Tardis reluctantly leaving Captain Jack Harkness behind once again." I look up again and see Jack stood in front of me starring into my eyes, he has a hand still clutched to the diary, he begins to fade away as a crack of pain lurches up my spine and the same hot steaming liquid runs down my face. I grit my teeth and shut my eyes, I drop the journal and fall to my knees spitting blood all over the floor.

"Doctor?" I hear a voice "Doctor, oh my god!" Martha rests a hand on my shoulder as she kneels in front of me "Medical Kit!"

"No. Stay! It will stop. Believe me, just stay with me and wait it out." I feel dizzy, my body starts to tremble again as more blood flows from my nostrils. I cough violently and collapsed slowly to the floor.

* * *

I know what I did was wrong but I righted it all in the end. I've learnt a lesson, apart from the fact time travel without a Pod is dangerous and damn right painful! I learnt that if you change one thing, you change everything. I was desperate for one more trip, maybe one day when I come back across my journal I will go on that one last errand. It won't do any harm will it? Saying three simple words before time runs out can't hurt anything. 


End file.
